


Ask Me

by often_adamanta



Series: Ask Me Universe [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-18
Updated: 2005-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/63139.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Ask Me

  
“Hey, Orlando!”

Elijah’s ringing voice stopped his weary march to the parking lot and he waited, tired and sore, not sure if he could handle the amount of energy that was now jogging its way towards him from the trailers.

Once Elijah caught up, he paused a minute to catch his breath, grinning up wild crazy at Orlando, who stood there somewhat impatiently. Then Elijah stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Orlando’s neck, and kissed him, a single smooth motion.

Orlando did nothing for a few seconds, his face the epitome of shock (except for the parts attached to Elijah, of course) until his eyes slid shut and he kissed Elijah back.

It wasn’t a long kiss, and no tongue, but Elijah was flushed when they drew apart and Orlando’s hands were trembling faintly, hidden by his grip on Elijah’s waist.

“What was that for, Lij?” Orlando asked, breath caressing Elijah’s lips, smoky in the night air, substantial as his hope. Elijah stepped back suddenly, licking his lips.

He smiled cheekily. “Had a bet with Billy. You know, to see if you’d kiss me back.”

“Oh.” Orlando said. He noticed the smoke in his breath had already dissipated.

“Yeah. To see if you like boys.” Orlando looked at him dully. “I won.” He offered.

“You could have just asked.” Orlando suggested as he turned and started back on his interrupted hike to his car.

“Well, you never say anything. We thought you were keeping it secret.” Elijah explained as he trailed along behind.

“I didn’t say anything because no one ever asked.”

“Oh.” Elijah replied. Orlando climbed into his car. He waved and drove away. Elijah watched until Orlando was gone, fingers resting hesitantly on tingling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/63139.html).


End file.
